Geographic routing systems (e.g., transportation services, ridesharing services, taxi services, etc.) are often provided over a network via smart phone application interfaces. The interfaces may allow client computing devices to transmit a request for a pick-up by a geographic routing entity (e.g., driver of a transportation vehicle), cancel the request, book future transportation requests, and provide payment for the service.